Rogelio De La Vega
Rogelio De La Vega is a main character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Jaime Camil. Character Rogelio is a kind, generous , passionate and dramatic man, but also benevolently narcissistic. He became a telenovela star in 2013, playing the lead in The Passions of Santos. After Xiomara told him that he has a daughter, he met Jane and slowly became a part of the Villanueva family. While Rogelio sometimes finds it difficult to find his place with the tight knit Villanuevas, he has changed their dynamic for the better, inspiring Xo to move forward with her life and dreamsChapter EightChapter Nine and supporting his daughter's dreams of becoming a writerChapter ElevenChapter Twelve. Series arc 2014–2015 Rogelio is first introduced through his character Santos, whom he portrayed for 2 years.PilotChapter Twenty-Nine After Xiomara sent him a letter in 2013, telling him about his daughter, Jane, Rogelio decided to relocate his show to Miami to get to know Jane.Chapter Six After Xiomara's hesitance to introduce them, Rogelio is unable to wait any longer and goes to introduce himself to Jane at her bridal gown fitting.Chapter Four Amidst the chaos following their first meeting, Rogelio tries to make his and Jane's time together both memorable and impressiveChapter Five, though he later realises that he cannot encapsulate all of their lost time in a few meets and Rogelio tries to accept that he and Jane will get to know each other at a natural pace, whilst still feeling the pain of losing all of those years with her.Chapter Thirty Rogelio also starts a relationship with Xiomara Villanueva, at first almost taking the form of a rekindling of their teen relationship, filled with insecurities and hesitance to be direct and honest about their feelingsChapter ThreeChapter Nineteen. After being tricked by his assistant Nicholas on The Passions of Santos, Rogelio is fired and decides to stay in Miami and work on his rival Esteban Santiago's sci-fi telenovela, Pasión Intergalactica, as Detective Juan Rodrigo Castillo, to invest himself in his relationship with Xiomara. After agreeing to move in with Xiomara, Rogelio finds difficulty in opening his heart to her, wanting Xo and his mother to rectify their relationshipChapter Eighteen, the result of which is Liliana blasting any future for the couple and Xiomara kissing her ex in dispair. When Xiomara breaks the news to Rogelio, he promptly breaks up with Xo and although he feels betrayed, Rogelio maintains a friendship with Xiomara. Following a ratings drop, The Passions of Santos re-hired Rogelio. Rogelio still loves Xo, but is afraid to be mistaken in trusting her, as he did his first wife, who had an affair. The season ends with the two on friendly terms, suddenly discovering they got drunk married in Las Vegas. 2015–2016 After leaving Rogelio's Vegas residency to attend the birth of 'Matelio', he is livid that Xo forces him to perform on a cruise ship to avoid lawsuitChapter Twenty-Four. The isolated circumstances force the now technically married couple to face their relationship and what they really want. Xiomara calls out Rogelio's fear of opening his heart and, though scared, Rogelio agrees to face the wound from his first wife, Luciana Leon. Rogelio is promoted to Executive Producer on The Passions of Santos as well, which means he is faced with hiring Luciana as a ratings boost is neededChapter Twenty-Five. While terrified of facing his heartbreak, Xo stands by him and together they form a team that finally puts Rogelio's fear of getting hurt to rest – though not without revealing that he was briefly a member of Scientology. After Michael Cordero and Jane stop speaking, Rogelio confesses to Xo that he used to confide in Michael feelings of anger towards her, for keeping he and Jane apart for several years. Jane and Rogelio talk about both experiencing this feeling, but cementing how happy they are to have one another now and how much they care about each other. Following the conclusion of Santos, Rogelio wished to create a telenovela version of Mad Men, which was unfortunately rejected. He has recently found and is starring on his passion project – his new intern J.D.'s Tiago a Través del Tiempo. Rogelio finds out that his father is gay and that his mother has known for 40 years, and that his parents have had an 'arrangement' in their marriage. Rogelio is happy for his father, but shocked that his parents have kept this secret from him all these years. However, the De La Vegas manage to find a way to start repairing the damage and move on as a family. Liliana encourages Rogelio to propose to Xiomara and he does, but Xiomara ultimately turns down the proposal, as she does not want more children – and Rogelio does. 2020 TBA Past 1990 Rogelio and Xo are dating in high school. When Xo finds out she's pregnant, she tells Rogelio, who asks her to get an abortion. Unbeknownst to Rogelio, Xiomara doesn't, but decides that she does not want Rogelio in her daughter's life. 2001 Rogelio is married to Luciana and he is having Scientology audits done.Chapter Twenty-Six 2009 Rogelio is a struggling actor, trying to make it in telenovelas. 2013 Rogelio receives a letter from Xiomara, telling him that he has a daughter – Jane. Relationships Jane Villanueva Rogelio De La Vega is Jane's father. But Jane never knew that. She was born to a young mother and father and she never met her father. Jane only knew Rogelio from a passionate telenovela The Passions of Santos. Jane loves Rogelio as an actor and she's his fan. When they met she was impressed and she couldn't believe she saw him. But then she found out he is her father and she couldn't believe it. They got to a diner to celebrate and can catch up what they missed. Liliana De La Vega Rogelio's mother is somewhat overbearing with himChapter Thirty-One, while also being high maintenance, demanding and controlling at time with regard to the choices Rogelio makes in his career. Rogelio loves his mother, but eventually puts his foot down when she insults his relationship with Xiomara. They start to build a more balanced relationship when Rogelio's parents are divorcing and Liliana fears being alone. Liliana is also the creator of Rogelio's personalised wake-up song. Manuel De La Vega While beforehand Manuel is scarcely mentioned on the show, prior to his introduction he and Rogelio seem to have a good relationship. When he arrives at the Villanueva house and meets his granddaughter, Jane, for the first time, it is the beginning of a new era for father and son as Manuel reveals the kind of marriage he and Liliana had for more than 40 years and why Manuel was never able to show up for Rogelio's early work and actively support his career. Michael Cordero After getting to go on a ridealong with Michael, Rogelio almost instantly thinks he's awesome and wants to be friends with him. Michael moreso seems to find Rogelio funny and theatrical, but also cares about him. Throughout all the craziness the Villanuevas experience, Rogelio seeks out Michael for support and advice, eventually considering him a great friend and is ecstatic when Jane and Michael get married. Rogelio is devastated following Michael's death and confides in Xo that he lost his best friend and thinks of him every single day. Romances Xiomara De La Vega Rogelio and Xiomara met in biology class in high school. They dated for a while, before Xiomara got pregnant and told Rogelio, who wanted her to get an abortion. At the time Xo was 16, Ro 17. After reconnecting as adults as Rogelio was told he has a daughter, they rekindled a romance and have tried to update their teen romance to a steady, committed adult relationship. Xiomara and Rogelio got 'drunk married' in Vegas in the Season 1 finale, and decided to start dating, taking one step at the time and not forge headfirst into a fully fledged marriage (they have not divorced, however). Rogelio recently divulged to Xiomara that he is still incredibly angry with her for keeping Jane from him. However, their relationship has reached a point where it is capable to work through big issues and weather storms in companionship. When Liliana and Xo find common ground and affection for one another, Liliana encourages Rogelio to propose to Xiomara. As of Chapter Sixty-Four, the couple are married despite the fact that Rogelio impregnated his ex-girlfriend Darci Factor and she is seven months pregnant with his daughter. Luciana Leon It is unspecified when Luciana and Rogelio meet, but they likely meet on their shared quest for stardom and, according to Liliana, marry very quickly. Luciana cheats on Rogelio with his rival, Esteban, to humiliate him and Rogelio is heartbroken. After this experience, Rogelio is hesitant to open his heart and he marries his manager, whom he also ends up divorcing. Luciana and Rogelio meet again when the producers for The Passions of Santos need a replacement for Blanca and Luciana's fame makes her the ideal candidate. Xo helps Rogelio face his former paramour, and the experience allows him to let Xiomara in. Melissa Rogelio's second wife also served as his business manager, possibly this is how they met. They divorce amicably, at least on Rogelio's part, and through their relationship Rogelio has gained family in the form of twins Valeria and Victoria, Melissa's daughters from a previous marriage, whom Rogelio lovingly refers to as his 'former step-daughters'. Dina Milagro Dina and Rogelio have a strictly professional relationship at first, with Dina actually plotting to rid The Passions of Santos... of Rogelio, due to her fling with his assistant and secret rival, Nicholas. However, Dina is forced to ask Rogelio back as ratings plummet following his departure from Santos and, in spite of her betrayal, they work together again. Dina comes back in Rogelio's life working as a producer on his next telenovela, Tiago a Través del Tiempo, and surprisingly they start having sex, no strings. Rogelio finds himself developing feelings for Dina and pursues her, trying to convince her to date him. They date for a while, but eventually split amicably, Dina continuing to work on Tiago until it ends in 2016. Darci Factor In spite of his feelings for Xiomara, her new relationship with Bruce sets Rogelio moving on his wish to have children and he seeks out a professional matchmaker for the task. After unsuccessful dates with extremely famous single women, Rogelio professes to Darcy that what he really wants is to meet someone he can have a child with. Darcy proposes that they have a child together, without a romantic relationship, and Rogelio accepts. Rogelio develops feelings for her and they soon start dating. As a gift to Darcy, Rogelio agrees to star as "himself" on a reality show about their romance, following the conclusion of Tiago a Través del Tiempo in 2016. Rogelio realises that he doesn't want to have a baby with Darcy after all and they split up, Darcy hurt and furious at Rogelio for ending their agreement and relationship. In 2020, Rogelio decides to pay off his entire first year's salary from Los Viajes de Guillermo to pay off Darcy's lawsuit as he leaves her and the reality show behind. Just before Ro & Xo's wedding, Darcy reappears – 7 months pregnant with Rogelio's daughter! Quotes Telenovelas The Passions of Santos Rogelio De La Vega's first claim to fame catapulted him to international stardom and Paloma recognition for his work as El Presidente Santos. The show depicts the struggles of El Presidente (which are not always made clear) and his relationship, engagement and, in the finale, marriage to Blanca (later portrayed by his first wife, Luciana Leon). [[Pasión Intergalactica|'Pasión Intergalactica']] Briefly Rogelio starred as Juan Rodrigo Castillo, a sidekick to the lead character portrayed by his fiercest rival (both professionally and privately as, is indicated, Esteban was man with whom Luciana had the very public affair which broke Rogelio's heart), Esteban Santiago. Rogelio portrays a space captain whose commander often is very disappointed in him and Rogelio's final performance (after he is asked back on Santos) is as a disembodied head floating in outer space. [[Tiago a Través del Tiempo|'Tiago a Través del Tiempo']] Rogelio stars as Tiago, as time-traveler who finds himself transported to different historic events and participating in helping eg. protesters at Stonewall in 1969, or the Suffragette movement in early 1900s England. He also has a love interest he leaves behind, but returns to once in a while to make love to. Tiago ends its run in 2016. Los Viajes de Guillermo Based on Gulliver's Travels, Rogelio stars as Guillermo who is shrunk and falls in love with a scientist, but fights with Hector over her affections, although neither of them is the proper size to actually interact with human beings. Filmography Photos :Rogelio De La Vega/Gallery Trivia * Rogelio's signature colour is lavender * Rogelio does not pop in peach.Chapter Fourteen * But he looks quite good in coral.Chapter Thirty-Two * Rogelio's done an editorial spread in Out Magazine with NPH. Media Wake Up Rogelio Jaime Camil Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villanuevas Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character Category:De La Vegas